An Unexpected Love
by Queen of Erebor
Summary: When Thorin Oakenshield meets a little girl in the gardens of Rivendell who is obviously not an Elf, he is puzzled. When he meets her mother however, he ends up falling head-over-heels in love. (Thorin/OFC)
1. Disclaimer

*******DISCLAIMER***** I am only going to say this once. I do now own any material you may recognize from The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings. They both belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own Syrena Firebow and her daughter, Bethany Clair.**


	2. Character Descriptions

Character Descriptions

Syrena Natasha Carson

* 24 years old

* About the same height as Dwarves

* Lithe, athletic figure

* Fair, flawless skin

* Thick, wavy hip length dark brown hair with hints of red

* Brown eyes

* Weapons

- Bow and Arrow

- Sword

* Silver cross necklace

* * *

Bethany Clair Carson

* Five years old

* Average height for a five-year-old human child

* Fair, flawless skin

* Thick, wavy shoulder length dark brown hair with hints of red

* Light blue-green eyes

* * *

**To my guest reviewer, DoctorBrandybuck, I thank you for pointing that out. I did not forget to post the actual story, however. I work on my tablet, and on here it does not allow me to copy and paste onto Fan Fiction. I do not know why, it simply does not. I was just being too lazy to type it up. Sorry, but the Prologue and Chapter 1 should be out soon!**


	3. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

I stared at the man before me, unable to process what I was hearing.

"Syrena Carson, your husband, Jack Carson, has been killed in the line of duty."

I clasped my arms over my abdomen protectively; a mother's instinct to shelter the child she carries.

I had not wanted to marry Jack; it was our parents' doings. And now here I was, due to give birth to his child any day now, receiving news of his death, made a widow at nineteen years of age.

"Mrs. Carson?"

Despite the fact that I did not love him, I was shocked, and in my condition, that is not a good thing.

I felt darkness closing in on my vision, and the ground spinning beneath me as I lost consciousness...

* * *

I woke up, only to discover that I was no longer in mine and Jack's rented house. I was in an airy place, a place that seemed too good to be true. I recognized it from all the times I had watched the movies and read the books.

"Rivendell," I breathed.

"Yes, Rivendell indeed," a female voice answered. I turned my head and sat up when I saw the speaker. "I am Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond."

"I am Syrena," I said. "Syrena Natasha Carson."

She nodded, smiling slightly. "You are welcome in my father's house, Syrena."

A male walked into the room, and I recognized him as well.

"Lord Elrond," I greeted him.

He looked at me, surprised that I knew who he was.

"Ada, this is Syrena Carson," Arwen told her father.

He nodded. "When you are better rested, I would like to know how you know who we are."

"Of course," I said, then winced as pain rippled across my belly. Another contraction was quick to follow.

"Oh no," I said, starting to cry. "Not now, please!"

I screamed at the pain. Arwen rushed to hold my hand and comfort me, as her father began to soothe me.

"Syrena, you can do this," he said, his voice calm. "Just do as I say."

* * *

I can safely say that the following five hours were the most painful of my life. Without Elrond and Arwen, I doubt I would have made it. But at the end of it all, when I heard the cry of my child and had Arwen place her in my arms, it all became worth it.

"Bethany," I murmured softly. "Bethany Clair Carson." I placed a small kiss on my new daughter's forehead as we both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I eventually told Elrond all he wished, and all that I knew of how I had come to be there, which was painfully little. I told him how I knew some of the future of Middle Earth, and he bade me say no more.

He told me the year was 2936, and I quickly figured out that in five years, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield would pass through Rivendell.

Thus, I lived among the household of Elrond Half-elven. He came to love me as though I was his daughter, and I regarded Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir as my sister and brothers. They loved me as their sister, and Beth as their niece.

I raised my daughter in Imladris until she was five years old, and the day came which would change our lives forever.


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**When you see words in both bold and italics, they indicate Elvish being spoken.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

*Syrena's POV*

An orc pack had been spotted near the borders of Rivendell, and Ada rode out with Elladan, Elrohir and eight others to handle them. They would not trouble us further once Ada was through with them.

I knew that the day had come for the arrival of the Dwarves, and I was only barely able to conceal my excitement.

Arwen and I were sitting in the library, reading to Beth, when Lindir came to us and bowed.

"_**My ladies,**_" he said. "_**There is a Company of Dwarves and a Halfling led by Mithrandir entering the Valley. Should I greet them?**_"

Arwen looked at me, and I motioned to her to go.

"_**No,**_" she replied. "_**I will greet them.**_" She turned to me and said, "_**Are you not coming, Sister?**_"

I shook my head. "_**No,**_" I replied. "_**I will stay here with Beth.**_"

"_**Father will wish for you to join us at dinner,**_" she reminded me.

"_**I will be there if I can,**_" I told her, then smirked playfully. "_**Now go, before the Dwarves think worse of the Elves than they already do!**_"

She chuckled and left. About twenty minutes passed, and the bells rang for the mid-day meal. I put Beth in her room for her nap, then went to my room, changing from an old, rough dress into one befitting my status as Elrond's adopted daughter. Eventually, I made my way to dinner. The Company was sitting at the lower table, while Gandalf and Thorin sat at the main table with Ada, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. As I slipped into my seat beside Arwen, who was the farthest from the Dwarf-King, I noticed that he was gazing at me, in what appeared to be confusion. I smiled slightly and bowed my head, eating heartily.

About half an hour later, Elrohir's wife, Maethoriel, came to me and murmured lowly in my ear. "_**Syrena, Beth is not in her room.**_"

I glanced at her, and looked at Arwen in a near panic.

"_**I am certain she is alright, Sister,**_" Maethoriel hastened to reassure me.

My eyes betrayed my worry however, and Arwen placed her hand on mine gently. "_**Go, Sister,**_" she said, her voice comforting. "_**If Ada enquires, I will explain to him.**_"

I nodded, and quickly left the table in search of my daughter.

* * *

*3rd person POV*

Thorin finished the meal and, with the consent of Lord Elrond, went to walk in the gardens of Rivendell. As he explored the gardens, which he grudgingly admitted were beautiful for an Elf home, he became aware that he was being followed. He tried to turn and see who it was, but they managed to dodge each time. Finally, he decided to stand still and let the person come to him.

He heard a small giggle come from behind a tree, and he saw a small head peek around the trunk, before it darted back. He let loose a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Well? Why are you following me?" he said gruffly. The child peeked out again, and he saw that she looked a little scared. He sighed and gentled his voice. "I'll not harm you child. Come out."

As the little girl emerged from behind the tree and walked timidly towards him, he realized with a start that the child was a human, not one of the Elves as he had initially thought. She was smaller than him, and he knelt to be able to look her in the eye.

"Who are you?" she said shyly.

"My name is Thorin," he said, his voice soft. "Who are you?"

"Beth!" a worried female voice called out suddenly. Thorin looked up to see a young woman hastening towards them. She was the same one he had noticed at dinner earlier. When he first saw her, he believed her to be an Elf, despite her lack of height. Now that he saw her up close, he realized that she was human, like the child who had been following him.

She reached him and swept the child up in her arms, burying her face in the little girl's short hair.

"Don't ever do that again, sweetheart," he heard the woman murmur. "When Aunt Maethoriel told me you were not in your room, I thought I had lost you."

"I'm sorry, Mummy," the little girl said, looking contrite.

Thorin was astounded. This woman before him barely looked out of adulthood, and the child was calling her mother. The woman turned to him and said, "Forgive my daughter for bothering you. She was supposed to be sleeping, but she wandered off."

"No bother," Thorin said in a gruff voice, standing. He saw with not a little satisfaction that he was about two inches taller than the woman.

"I'm Beth," the little girl told him as she clung to her mother. He smiled and nodded at her.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said respectfully. He looked at the woman and said, "My name is-"

"Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain," she said instantly, cutting him off. He inclined his head in question and she blushed slightly. "I know well who you are sir; forgive my lack of manners."

The little girl- Beth, he reminded himself- twisted in her mother's arms to stare at him in awe.

"You're THE Thorin? The Prince who cut off the arm of the Pale Orc at the Battle of Azan- Az-" she said, her eyes wide.

He chuckled at the child's face, sadness in his eyes. "Azanulbizar?" At her nod, he said, "Yes, I am. How do you know about me?"

"Mum's told me all the stories about the Dwarves and the Lonely Mountain, especially about how brave you are," she said. His eyebrows raised, and he looked at her in shock.

"Why?" he asked, unable to form a proper question.

The woman smiled and said, "Just because I live with the Elves does not mean that I do not respect the culture of the Dwarves." She paused for a moment, then continued saying, "In fact, not all Elves look down upon you, either. My adopted brothers, sister, and sisters-in law all respect you greatly. I think Ada and Daer-Nana do as well, but they are harder to understand."

He seemed confused, but quickly shook it off. "Pardon, but I do not believe I heard your name."

She smiled coyly and said, "I did not give it."

"And will you not?" he said, playing along with her.

"No, I will not," she said, still smiling shyly.

"Syrena!" The woman turned instinctively as the daughter of Elrond spoke in Sindarin, which he understood due to his studies as a youth. "_**Father was asking if you had found Beth, but I can see that you have.**_"

"_**Aye,**_" the woman, whose name was apparently Syrena, replied. "_**Does he wish to see me?**_"

Elrond's daughter, whose name was Arwen if he remembered correctly, nodded.

Syrena turned to him and said, "Forgive me, my father requests my presence."

He nodded with a small smirk. "Until later then." She smiled and followed Arwen, and he took the opportunity to call after her, "Oh Syrena? Please tell Lord Elrond while you are speaking with him that the Dwarves thank him for his hospitality."

She turned and looked at him in surprise, her eyes wide. Thorin simply chuckled, bowed to her slightly, then walked away to his men. He hoped that he would meet the intriguing Syrena and her daughter again before his company left.

* * *

**Also, just thought I should add that whenever there is a 3rd person POV, it will always be about Thorin and his thoughts and feelings. I am not good at writing him in 1st person. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
